


Behold the Octomerman

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Mermaid FFXV [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Different species, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female of Colour, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Merocto Nyx, New Relationship, Reader of Colour, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, learning, switching POV, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You, a young sea witch, have recently moved to a beach and decided to clean up your beach. A clean working environment improved better spell working. But you had not expect for an octomerman to decide to work some magic of his own on you.





	Behold the Octomerman

**Author's Note:**

> Another mermaid theme inspired piece. This time with octopus as the other half of the merman equation. Wanted to try out some different things.
> 
> Edited it again as I missed some stuff. Sorry for that, I will try to spend more time editing.

With his head slightly above the surface of the water, he watched as you moved along the shore. Humans usually kept away from this beach, since the sand wasn't stark white, even though the water was a shining blue colour. Wasn't picturesque enough or something. Nyx didn't care what they thought of the beach, his home. To him, it was perfect, just off the shore of Galahd. He would never want to move.

Yet, here you were, picking up sea shells, and tossing larger stones and starfish back into the ocean. It intrigued him. Most didn't clean up the beach, but left it in more of a disarray than before they arrived. It piqued his interest. Tentacles traveling along the sea floor, he picked up a sea shell and tossed it at the beach, quickly sinking underneath the surface.

You, oblivious to being watched, sang to yourself as you cleaned up the beach. One bag with stuff you found on the beach hung on your belt. Another bag with junk like plastic you were going to recycle when you had returned back home to your little cabin close by.

Filthy humans. Polluting the ocean. You knew the clean-up you did barely had any effect, but if you could even save one animal from choking on plastic, it was worth the effort. Your ears twitched when you heard something drop, spotting a beautiful seashell nearby.

"Oh!" You picked it up and put it in the smaller pouch. Tucking the edge of your skirts higher on your hips, you put the larger bag down and crouched. Digging a bit through the sand to look for more hidden treasures. You loved this beach. It was quiet. The sand a beautiful colour and the water as clear as glass. Grateful that others didn't bother with this one. Meant more peace for you.

Sticking his head up, he noticed you had picked up his seashell, but seemed oblivious to the fact that he threw it. Seemed he had to do it once more. His tentacles searched the sand before picking up another sea shell, this one covered in plastic. Clicking his tongue, he felt bad for choosing such an imperfect shell, but it was what he had found. The man too impatient to look for another one.

Looking at you once more, he lobbed it towards the beach, head disappearing underneath the waves. It was a childish game, but he wanted you to venture out into the water. Then he could sneak up on you, and tease you. On the beach, he'd be useless. The way your skirt revealed more of your legs made him even more adamant to get your attention.

Again, you heard something, this time in the water. Stepping into the sea, you looked around curiously. Maybe a fish? You spotted something artificially red and clicked your tongue. Picking up the shell, you cleaned off the plastic which you tossed to your big bag, and put the shell in your other pouch.

As you gazed over the water, you smiled. So peaceful. Stepping back out of the water,  you started to undress. No one was here so you could go for a swim. Look for shells deeper in the water. Once you had undressed till you were in just your little bikini, you moved back into the water slowly. The water refreshing against your skin as it was a hot day, putting your curls up into a messy bun.

Nyx grinned. Venturing out into the water, huh? Now you were in his territory. Sneaky, he began swimming in a halfmoon pattern, trying to get around you without getting noticed. Half the fun would be to tease you with his tentacles before you noticed him. He wouldn't hurt you, but some light scaring was harmless.  You caught his eyes, making him want to feel you up with his many arms, to hear what sounds might come from you. The way the sun made your skin shine like the finest of smoky quarts, almost too precious to be touched.

His fingers and tentacles itched with the need to run over your smooth behind, over your back and into you soft curls. He had heard humans mention silk, and he knew it could not rival the softness of your hair.

The water reached mid-thigh now, sinking slowly into the water so you could shift through the sand. The water so clear you could see practically everything under water if you didn't stir the sand up too much. Your fingers dug into the sand, picking up shells to admire them. Maybe you could find some oysters and open them up for pearls.

You knew there were quite a few around...AAAAAAH! You let it a startled scream as you jumped up, feeling something brush against your behind. "Shit shit shit! Eek!" Oh please no jelly fish! Time to get out. Your body starting to turn to leave the water again, your heart in your throat. Squealing again when you felt something against your ankle.

He was dying. Oh lord the scream that had left you would keep him giggling for days. Such a fantastic scream. However, your skin had been just as soft as he had imagined, his suction cups almost feeling too violent to use against you. He didn't want to bruise you, not unless you asked him. His mating arm was starting to stiffen at the tip ever so slightly, your proximity and softness making his heart beat just a bit faster.

Wrapping one of his arms around your leg, his head breached the surface, laughing. "You should've heard yourself." No way you had known it was an octomerman, so your reaction was even funnier. What if it had only been a small jellyfish? So funny, so cute.

Your eyes almost popped out of your head when you felt the arm, keeping you in place and stared at the young man who appeared from under the water. The camouflage disappearing, and you noticed you had been trapped in a way. "Oh you imp!" you hissed at him, splashing water in his face using your powers. A quick flick of your wrist. It was an octomerman!

Your friends had told you that type of merman were known to be rascals, cheeky things who liked to tease and prank. "You would scream too if something suddenly touched you, you eight-armed devil!" You stomped your foot on the ground, making the sand move and murky the water for a few seconds. "Now let me go, I've things to do!" Huffing, you put your hands on your hips. Trying to keep your eyes on his face and not look at the rest of him. Of all the creatures, it had to be a handsome octomerman. Stupid prick. You should make calamari out of him.

just chuckled as the water hit him, shaking his head to get some out of his hair, the braids flying from the movement. "If someone something touched me, I'd eat it," he grinned, teeth bared ever so slightly. Another arm came around you, this one around your thigh, suction cups starting to work gently. You were so fun to tease, your reactions delicious. "I also have things to do. Things like you." No one had ever said that he was a tame merman, so why should he start now. Should you really try to break away, he'd let go of you in a heartbeat. He might be a predatory creature, but this was for fun. He was not looking to hurt you in any way. He wanted you to scream, but not from pain or fear.

"Excuse you????" You poked his chest as you leaned in closer, narrowing your eyes at him. "I'm not on the menu, mister. Thinking you can just swim by and 'do me'! Not romantic at all!" And why wasn't you zapping him yet. Your body tensed up in curiosity as you felt his suction cups working on you. A different, and odd sensation than what you were used to. Making a shooing motion, you pouted at him. "Now off you go, little calamari. I'm sure a little mermaid would love to have your tentacle in her." Because he was handsome. His body muscular from all the swimming, his eyes as bright as the water around him and just as blue. A cheeky wild grin on his face. Muscles tightening, you tried not to pay attention.

"Ah, but I gave you those shells, did I not? I've already courted you." His grin could only be described as crude, but he was enjoying himself, his arm around your ankle slowly crawling higher. "No mermaid is as hot as you. Would rather eat some prime beef rather than some rotten fish." He had no idea if beef actually was good, but he had heard humans use that expression before. Would he want you to stay? Perhaps, he hadn't really gotten to know you yet. Your looks sure was luring him in, like a moth to flame, and so far, your feisty personality was making him giggle. So far, it seemed like you were the kind of catch he'd want to keep. Now, he just had to assure you that that was the case.

"You call that courting? Lob a few shells at my head, and that's it? I'm not that easy of a price!" Your cheeks flamed at his crude words. "Not edible! Sheesh, you rude imp." You tried not to be amused or charmed by his words. Crazy octomerman. Shuffling, you tried to inch a bit away but his arms held you in place. As did the intensity in his eyes and the cute pout on his face. "I don't even know your name!"

"You obviously don't know anything about octomermen," he grumbled. Mating was dangerous for the males, risk of death was always close when the females were involved. Courting had to be done from far away. But perhaps that was not the case with human females, and he was insulting you. With a kinder smile, his arms let go of you, keeping a respectable distance now. Bowing slightly, he kept himself polite. "I'm sorry. I'm Nyx Ulric, an octoman residing on this beach." He had just wanted some fun, be it sexual or not. Insulting you had not been his intention.

"I don't," you admitted sheepishly. "This is the first time I actually meet one, so your apologies for your rudeness. People always compare me to a sea urchin." Sighing softly, you made yourself sink into the water fully. The edge somewhere just above your breast as you watched him curiously. Noticing him watching you. Soft eyes. Such soft eyes. "Nice meeting you, Nyx. I'm Y/N, and I'm a sea witch. I live a bit more inland." You held out your hand as greeting, giving him a sunny smile as the adrenaline lessened.

Maybe this was better. No need to throw himself head first onto you. He wasn't sure what to do with your hand, such a human gesture not something octomermen did. However, he was no coward, and he held out his own hand towards you, smiling brightly. If this was how human greeted each other, he'd gladly try to come to terms to such strange customs.

"Sea urchins are prickly on the outside, and soft inside. You're the opposite," he teased, winking at you to lessen the blow. "Sea witch, huh? And you've never seen an octomerman?" From what he had gathered, sea witches were powerful, and in tune with most things that called the sea their home. Were you a new witch?

Your fingers curled around his hand, shaking softly as your eyes twinkled. Carefully letting go as you ignored the shot of electricity that went up your arm, something inside of you heating up as your mouth became dry. "They were more than uncommon in the area I used to live in. Merman from the shark or fish categories sure, even seen a killerwhale merman once, but never the octo variation. You moved to this place just two weeks ago, and this is my first time that you could come to the beach," you explained as you closed your eyes, the sound of the sea calming you down as you felt its power coursed gently through your body as if it welcomed you back in its embraced. Having missed you almost. Your fingers moved through the sand, grounding you even more.

This was much better. No harsh words, no sexual teasing. Just two people from different species talking for the first time. "You'll see a lot more of us around here. Galahd is a favourite spot for most of us." It was nice to be back home, the tattoos on his body a reminder of home he always carried with him. "You might even see a shrimp merman," he snickered. Those always looked so funny.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. Just some instincts kicking in," and his bratty ass wanting to toy with you, but you didn't need to know that. Not now that you two were finally acting civil. As the waves lapped at you, he almost felt like you were reaching out to him. Not only to him, but to every living being in the ocean. It was quite the sensation.

"It is okay, don't blame you. I would have done the same," you told him warmly, giggling to yourself at the idea of a shrimp merman. Wow, there sure were different kinds around here. "Galahd, it sings to me. I am glad I moved here. The sea is so much cleaner." Your fingers kept moving, twitching startled when you felt the squishiness of one of his arms when you accidentally grabbed him.

Yet again, electricity tingling your nerves and becoming your nether region tingle right alongside it. "Sorry," you stammered as your cheeks felt warm, looking at him carefully. Hopefully you hadn't accidentally touched his penis, that would be rude....the octomerman had similar anatomy like the animal variation right? Your powers kept connecting with the water, hoping it did not bother him as this always happened when you relaxed in the water.

"Must be environmental structures around here. It doesn't pollute the waters," he mused, smirking as you grabbed his arm. With a tilt of his head, he held out one of his arms to you, offering you to touch it, explore it, explore him. "I won't bite. You have your permission to touch." You wanted to study him? Fine, he could live with that. You were cute after all. You tell him to study some part of you? He'd be more than fine with that.

He hadn't handed you his mating arm, aware that if you were looking for an innocent time, the mating arm would not be the way to go. It had felt good when you had grabbed him, as if you were calling out to him more. Not just because of your status as a sea witch, but as a person.

Moving closer, more into the circle of his many arms, you took his 'arm' in your hands and marvelled at it. Your fingers caressing his flesh, touching the suction cups. "Oh wow. It is so warm!" You hadn't expected that, brushing your cheek carefully against the flesh. "You can touch my body if you want." It had felt nice when he had done the last time. Even when you yelled at him to let you go.

More electricity coursed through you, moving into the arm as well. Your nipples stiffened in reaction, which you tried to ignore. Just a body reaction! Nothing...you meant nothing with it right. Pressing your thighs together, you touched his arm some more. Marvelling at all the different hues it had.

Whenever your finger ran over his suction cups, he sucked on your finger ever so slightly, smiling when you giggled. "Of course it's warm. I'm a hot merman." He was such a dofus, but he liked seeing you amused. However, he could not stop the slight dusting of a blush that appeared on his cheeks as you gave him permission to touch you.

Slowly, almost uncharacteristically hesitant, his arms crept towards you, sliding up your body as he mapped your body. He'd keep away from your nose. While most octomermaid had a completely different nose than you, he wouldn't dare getting that close to your mating orifice. No, he kept his exploration low, the suction cups gently teasing your skin. He deliberately kept his mating arm on the sea floor, slightly covered by the sand. This was too pure to ruin.

"Yes you are," you agreed softly, he was more handsome than most human men as well. Rings on the appendices that we human would call arms. Hair decorated handsomely with braids which had beads in them. The features of his face sharp and masculine.

His arms moved over you, and you tried to hide your moans. Slickness gathering between your thighs even more, some of it escaping your bikini bottoms. Pressing your thighs together, you kept your eyes on the arm you were stroking and touching. His suction cups carefully touched your skin, like a gentle massage. "Do you produce ink?" you asked fascinated as you massaged his arm, looking up at him and meeting those bright blue eyes. Licking your lips subconsciously.

His eyes followed the movement of your tongue, pupils becoming wider as he felt the tip of his mating arm harden. Fuck, you were so hot. "You have to get me dinner before asking such questions." He winked. Truth to be told, spilling in was compare to pissing your pants in human eyes. Nyx would of course never produce ink, nope.

However, as enchanting as your gorgeous face was, something else caught his attention. One of his arms had gathered a substance that was leaking from you. Intrigued, he slowly slid his arm between your legs, towards the area the substance was leaking from. It should be far from your mating orifice, so it was okay, right?

"Oh!" you squeaked as he moved his arm pressed and rubbed between your thighs. "N-Nyx!" Your voice trembled as one suction cup moved on your clit, making more juices leak out but also made your legs quiver. Oh that felt better than a vibrator, that was for sure. "Usually, a man buys a girl dinner before he touches her there," you shot him back husky but also teasingly.

Shouldn't let him touch you there, but it felt good. Your legs parting slightly as your hands had tightened on his arm. "Have...have you ever been close to a human woman before?" You pretty much knew his answer, but shit, you needed to know for sure. It would explain his actions right now.

This was not the reaction he had been anticipating, but it was a welcomed one for sure. The pieces were falling into place when you spoke, making him realize that apparently a human's mating orifice was placed somewhere entirely else than an octomermaids. Explained why you had such a small nose.

However, with you parting your legs, he didn't get the impression that you wanted him to stop, giving him more access to you. The small nub he had found seemed to be something that got you going, and he upped the pressure of his suctions a smidge, wanting to see what you'd do. "No, I haven't. You wanna teach me?" Because he wanted to learn what you liked.

Your eyes rolled back as your mouth became dry, back arching backwards a bit. Taking a deep breath,  you placed your hand on the tentacle that was pressed against your mound. "Well, a human woman's mating orifice is between her legs where you are touching you right now. Where...oh fuck..." you scraped your throat and tried to swallow, "where your suction cup is right now...that is called a clit and that is a very sensitive spot. Oh shit." You blushed almost a bit embarrassed as this was wrong...right? It...this couldn't be good. This shouldn't feel good, but it sure damn did.

So his hypothesis was correct. You seemed more affected than an octomermaid would be, and less inclined to kill him too. You were even pressing him closer. A sensitive spot, huh? With a smirk, he sucked more, the tip of his arm probing between your nether lips, the juices flowing out of you guiding him.

His mating arm was begging for attention, wanting to enter you and fill you with his sperm, the tip hardened. However, he had to make sure he was indeed reading this right. Couldn't be too sure when species mixed. "And would this human woman want me to stop?" A pair of his arms were going up your chest, exploring your breasts as he watched you, one of them sneaking into your bikini.

By the sea gods, what were you doing? Letting an octomerman touch you so intimately. Placing your hands on the sand again, you fisted it as your legs bend and spread wider for him. Hissing in pleasure as one of the suction cups landed on your hard nipple. Stimulating it. His other arm moved into your panties to touch you skin to skin, and you rolled your hips against it. Being in the water made it everything more intense as your powers rumbled.

Sex was a powerful component in magic as well, something to be careful with. So water and this made you even more sensitive, more like a wild animal than a rational human. "She doesn't want you too....oh shit." A tear spilled down your cheek as you tried to find some control and not appear like some sea whore.

Seeing the tear roll down, he slightly panicked. He had seen enough humans cry on the beach to know it was not a good thing. Taking a risk, he moved forward, testing his forehead against yours as he had seen so many couples do. "Hey, shh, tell me where it hurts. I will stop." He really didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't want to stop. Wanted to keep you, this strange sea witch, close to him.

His arms moved away from your breasts, wondering if maybe that was something that was not to be touched. The skin underneath your bikini had felt so soft, except for the hard nub. His suction cups had begged to latch onto it, but he kept himself in check, his human hands coming up to rest on your shoulders.

Your  eyes blinked startled as your hands landed on his firm chest, feeling the muscles just beneath his skin. You sighed in pleasure as you stroked him carefully and moved your own body closer. Your breath fanning over his lips as they were so close to you. His tentacles coming around your body as if he tried to embrace you.

"No, no it doesn't hurt...well not in a bad way. It feels...it feels too good. I don't want you to stop." you had never reacted so violently to a man, the water around us almost looked like it glowed a little bit. "You make me feel good, and it scares me a little bit."

He smiled, his eyes softening, and his hands moving over your arms in a soothing manner. "Whenever you feel overwhelmed, say 'barnacles', and I'll back off. I want nothing more than to be close to you, make you feel good, and walk away from here wondering if this could happen again," he confessed.

What had first started out as a teasing round with a new human, was now becoming something he wished would repeat again and again. He'd bring you gifts from the ocean, pretty shells to add to your collection, shiny coins from lost civilizations, and fish to keep you fed. Screw his own species, you were better. You didn't want to kill him, and your personality was both entertaining and endearing. All of his arms rested around you now, holding you close in an affectionate hug. Even the mating arm was around you, the tip held away from you.

Well that was not a word one would call out in passion, at least one would think so. Taking a few deep breaths, you let your hands roam more over his chest as you found some semblance of control. "You're already making me feel good...and I do live close by....and the sea is kinda your home too." Hinting that the chances were quite in his favour.

Maybe you could make a way towards your house so he could swim up to there, find a way for you to breath under water. Wishing to see his world through his eyes. His arms, all around you, holding you close. You felt safe. Not afraid he was suddenly going to devour you. Leaning in, you pressed your lips against his. Wondering if his kind ever kissed. If not, well, he was learning something new! You melted in his arms, his lips so warm and soft. Making your fingers go into his hair as you tried to get closer.

"Seems Kraken is smiling at me then," he murmured, before your lips covered his. It was a strange feeling, the gesture something his kind never did. Closeness just wasn't part of their lives. But with you, he found himself wanting it, needing it, feeling touch starved.

Taking a second to figure out how you were moving your lips, he began replicating it, eyes falling closed as his human arms went around you, your chest against his. Slowly, one of his arms moved downwards, closer to your opening. He wasn't paying too much attention to it, too lost in your kisses. The tentacle found your clit once more, the hardened tip of it rubbing against the bundle of nerves.

His touch made you whimper in need as you kissed him deeper, more needy as your mind  stopped working on a higher level. It turned you into a being of emotions and needs. Moving your hands to the side for a moment, you undid the strings on your hips and tossed aside your bikini bottom. Doing the same thing with your bra so you were fully naked before him.

Taking his tentacle in your hand, you showed him how to touch you down there. Brushing the tip over your entrance as well so he knew where to find it if he wanted to do that with you. Juices kept flowing freely out of you, your inner walls sensitive as they ached for his touch. Wondering how it would feel, how different it would be to a human male. "Tell me what makes you feel good, where and how to touch you."

As his mind tried to catch up with everything, he realized it was his mating arm that was so close to your opening, teasing the entrance of it with the hardened tip. You had led him there. He was allowed to do this. With another kiss to your lips, he began pushing his arm into you, listening to your gasp and shudders. It was warm, comfortable, a wetness surrounding him that felt different from the water around him. The arm wiggled slightly, suction cups testing and exploring your sensitive walls ever so gently.

"Today, you tell me what makes you feel good. Next time, I'll teach you everything." His species was a very touch averse one, closeness to one another meaning more danger than it was worth outside of mating. But he still had some things that made his skin tingle and arm harden. Rubbing his nose against yours, he smiled at you. "Just having your hands on me is enough." It awakened a hunger for closeness he doubted any octomerfolk had ever experienced. It was insatiable.

Your pupils must overtake the colour of your irises as your jaw became slack. Your toes curling as your hips shifted restlessly. It felt different. Not as solid as a human's cock would feel, but much thicker and oh those suction cups. Nails dragged lightly over his skin as you rubbed your nose back against him, unable to speak as all your focus was on his member entering you.

"Nyx," you mewled as your hips wiggled as if trying to get him deeper into you, more of him into you. Who would think he would be so focused on making you feel good instead of just taking his pleasure of you. Eyes shutting, you focused on rhythmically massaging the tentacle inside of you. Clenching and relaxing your walls as you moved your hips. His arm twisted just so that his suction cups were pressed against your clit as well. Oh boy, no human could match this. "More...please, moreeee....!"

More? Well then. Smirking, he let two of his arms come up around your chest, covering your chest and sucked on your pebbled nipples. He didn't know if it was something your kind reacted to, but considering how you had reacted when he touched them before, he went on a limb and decided to do it again.

The feeling of your walls clenching around him made him shudder, almost getting him to deposit his load inside of you. Most octomermen could deposit their seed whenever they wanted to, but pleasurable deposit, or coming as the humans said, was still more appreciated. It made it all more fun. Twisting his arm inside if you, he began moving it in and out, trying to map every nook and cranny of your pussy.

The sensations could become deadly, your walls lubricating his tentacle better as he moved in and out of you with a flexibility human males would be jealous of. Your hands glided over his arms, touching his chest, anything as you tried to find something to hold onto.

Something that would help you get through this onslaught of ecstasy. One of the suction cups worked harder on your clit, making your roll your eyes back as you started to thrash in his arms. The heat almost unbearable, the pressure maddening. He had you at his complete mercy, could do anything to you, as long as he didn't stop pleasuring you. Hoping in the back of your mind that this was as good for him as it was for you.

He had seen some merfolk copulate before, but none of them had ever put him under a spell like you did. You'd have a belt of suction marks around your body by the end of it, the thought of you wearing a mark of his spurring him on. His skin felt too tight, your touches maddening. Fuck not touching, this was everything he wanted. Rubbing his nose against yours again, he moaned loudly. "Y/N, ngh, love this. Never stop touching me." He didn't know if he could go back to his own kin after this, not after awakening such a hunger for closeness. But not the closeness of anyone. No, the closeness of you. His hand slid down your body, and touched your entrance, feeling the flesh stretching around his tentacle. It was such a filthy sensation, and it made him groan.

"I don't think I can!" you admitted sheepishly and whimpered in pleasure when his fingers brushed the edge of your entrance. The nerves sensitive there. Your hands squeezed on his shoulders as you rubbed your body like a cat in heat against his. It seems he liked nose rubs so you rubbed yours eagerly against his, peppering little kisses against his lips before sucking on his bottom lip.

In the same way his suction cup was going wild on your nipples and clit. Internal muscles spasmed, clamping down harder on the tentacle. "I don't think I can last longer. You make me feel so good." Deciding to be even naughtier, you lifted one of his free arms and sucked on the tip of it as you locked eyes with him. Your tongue rubbing against one of the cups. Maybe he liked that.

He smiled sweetly when you rubbed your nose against him, finding it endearing that you were trying to adapt to his needs too. However, that smile dropped as his mouth hang open, watching and feeling you suck on his tentacle, the feeling going haywire along his spine. His eyes were black by now, pleasure having swallowed him up.

"Then don't hold back. Show me how you look when your mind whites out." He could feel his mating arm throb, telling him he was close himself. His cup on your clit began sucking harder, his arm slightly wiggling against it too, while he thrusted his arm into you faster. Fuck, he needed you to come. He had to watch you overcome with pleasure.

Filing his reaction of having his tentacle sucked away, you let it slip out of your mouth and moved your hips up and down. Fucking yourself on the tentacle that kept penetrating you in the most pleasurable away. Burying your face against his throat, you sucked against his pulse you grabbed his biceps.

He twisted the tentacle inside of you, moving it just the right way that stimulate your g-spot, and you came apart in his arms. The water glowing as your powers pushed outwards, creating little waves as you cry out against his skin. So many juices streaming out of you as your head fell back. Eyes becoming completely sea blue as you felt and sensed on pleasure. Your mind having stopped working as you became limp in his arms.

Your walls squeezing him, the sounds leaving you, and your powers pushing against him overloaded him. With a shudder and a squeeze of you, he groaned loudly against your soft curls, emptying his load inside of you with a whimper. He would never admit he whimpered, but that's what he did. It had felt too good, his mind barely processing what was happening as he filled you up. Nuzzling against your hair, he slowly came back to reality, his tentacles all having enveloped you in a tight embrace.

Even subconsciously he did not want to let go of you. Removing his mating arm from you, he leaned back and cradled your face. "Y/N, what in Kraken's name did you do to me?" he asked, voice hoarse and affectionate. Blown his mind, and balls, that's what you had done.

Your nose scrunched up a bit when he removed himself from you, missing the feeling of him inside of you already. Fingers trembled as you faintly caressed his chest, trying to get your breathing under control. "I don't know, Nyx. I could ask you the same question. I never felt this good or this way before." Cuddling up against him, your arms wrapped around his torso. Liking the hoarseness of his voice. The tender way he held and still caressed you. Still feeling full in a way as his load had not be small so to speak, feeling it cling against your inner walls. "That felt too damn good."

Thinking back to what you had done, he leaned forward and kissed you, thumb caressing your cheek gently. "Then I suppose we should do a repeat performance," he murmured against your lips, hoping you'd say yes. A sea witch and an octomerman. An odd combo, but it felt too right to be wrong. He wanted to make you feel like this every day. Make you lose your mind, and become boneless in his arms. It didn't matter if he wouldn't get any spawns, he wouldn't know them in his kind anyway.

What mattered was you, and your happiness. Pushing the two of you closer to the beach, he continued to cuddle you, now held up by the sand, the waves gently lapping at the two of you. "... Your clothes are gone," he laughed, noticing that your bikini had floated away.

Swearing, you moved your fingers in the water. No way you were going to pollute the ocean even more. A minute later, the bikini drifted back to the shore. "Now, they’re back." Exhaling softly, you rested your head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Feeling his arms caress your skin almost lazy, but filled with tenderness nonetheless.

"A repeat performance is definitely required. All the....data needs to be collected." You giggled a bit at your own words but hoped he understood you were more than happy to try this out again. A woman would be silly to reject a man - no matter the species - who could give her such an earth shattering orgasm.

"Can you move on land?" you asked curiously as part of your kind started to calculate how to create a passage towards your house. How to create it without disturbing the land too much. Maybe it was best to go underground.

Humming, he thought of your question. "For a bit. It's a tad difficult," he confessed. "If your house is not too far from here, I can try to get there." Would be interesting to see how far he could go. Hopefully he could get to you and back without too much problem. While he could breathe air, he was mostly adapted to a life in water.

"For you, I'll do it every day," he hummed, kissing the top of your head. This was nice. Nothing hurried, just feeling the heat of your body, and listening to your breathing, the sun shining on the two of you. Maybe you could build small pools along the way to your house. That way he could travel much easier. But that was a thought for another time. Now, he just wanted to enjoy your closeness, your touch. Wanted to get to know the sea witch that had put him under such a magical spell. A spell he never wanted broken.

Fingers traced the faint scars on his chest, tracing the tattoos he had scattered all over. "I won't let you do that. It's dangerous. I'll find a way to create a pathway for you. Thinking about something underground so no predators can attack you not I alter the landscape too much." But it warmed your heart that he wanted to take that risk to see you. Maybe you could move your home closer to the beach, owning quite a bit of land as no one wanted it. Your body tried to get closer, feeling your body mould itself against his. Hands exploring him, curious how his human like torso flowed into the octopus part from the waist down.

All of his arms, both human and octopus, was around you, shielding you from the strong sun, as well as holding you close, the black glinting blue in the light. He had no idea he had been so touch starved before you came around. Now, he felt like a parched man, drinking in your touches like water. Kind of ironic, given who he was.

"Small pools would make it easier. You wouldn't have to create a whole pathway then." And he'd be able to learn how traverse the land better, without risking dehydration. At least he had an easier time walking on land than other merfolk.

"I am a sea witch. It is the least I can do for you, for making such an effort." It felt odd in a way to make these plans, but it was nice as well. A worry had been that you would be all alone here, sea witches were one of the most solitary groups amongst the magical kind. But...it seems you had a partner now, a very unlikely one, but one that seemed happy and fascinated to have you around him. Your eyes met his hesitantly, questions on your lips, but you didn't want to ruin the moment. Just enjoy it and see what would happen, like drifting along on the waves. "Thank you."

Soft eyes met yours, and a bright smile was on his lips. "No, thank you," he said, before meeting your lips in a kiss once more. That's how you two spent the rest of the day, just curled up around you and moving gently with the waves, exploring each other bodies and learning about one another, until the sun began to drop.

The good bye was hard, for both of you. He watched from the waves as you began the track back home, and didn't leave until he no longer could see you anymore. While it felt sad to see you go, he held onto the hope that he'd see you again, when the sun rose once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
